


Revenir vers toi

by JeniKat



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Romance, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Seul, lorsque le tsunami frappe la jetée de Santa Monica, Evan Buckley-Diaz se relève et fait tout pour retrouver son mari. Eddie !
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Revenir vers toi

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit de mon tout premier O.S Buddie, et aussi, mon tout premier M/M [posté, j'en ai d'autres en cours d'écriture]. J'ai lu pratiquement tout ce qui existe sur eux, sur ce site en VO, et à mon tour je vous partage mon univers !  
> Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série 9-11 ne m’appartiennent pas !

_Los Angeles !_

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Personne n’aurait pu prédire un tel événement, mais il a fallu qu’il se trouve aux premières loges et frappé de plein fouet par la vague.

_Quelques heures plus tôt !_

_Eddie était parti au travail, comme chaque matin, embrassant son mari et son fils. Puis, Buck prépara Christopher pour la journée et le déposa chez Isabel – Abuela* - qui accueillit les deux garçons avec un grand sourire._

  * _« On va faire plein de gâteaux. » dit-elle à Christopher, qui gloussa._



_Buck s’agenouilla à la hauteur du jeune garçon, le prit dans ses bras et dit :_

  * _« Amuse-toi bien avec bisabuela*. Je viendrais te chercher après le goûter. »_
  * _« D’accord ! » dit Christopher._
  * _« Et ne mange pas trop de gâteaux. Sinon, papa ne sera pas trop content. » dit Buck, en parlant d’Eddie._



_Il embrassa Christopher sur le front, qui partit dans le salon en faisant attention où il posait ses béquilles. Se relevant, Buck remercia Isabel de bien vouloir s’occuper de Christopher pour la journée._

  * _« Si jamais vous avez un problème, vous m’appelez et je viens le chercher. » lui dit Buck._
  * _« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. » le rassura-t-elle. « On va simplement cuisiner et regarder des dessins animés. Va, tu as besoin d’un peu de temps pour toi. »_



_…_

Le temps pour lui avait consisté à aller voir son médecin pour voir l’avancée de sa guérison. Sa jambe allait mieux, et il était prêt à reprendre le travail même s’il était sous anticoagulant. Il avait même battu son propre record lors des exercices de réintégration, mais il avait promis à Eddie d’attendre d’être rétablie à cent pour cent. Alors Buck prenait son mal en patience. Il s’occupait de Christopher, faisait ses exercices pour renforcer sa jambe et retrouver sa forme d’avant l’attentat à la bombe, durant lequel il s’était retrouvé coincé sous le camion. Ce jour de repos sans son fils devait être calme et sans problème, mais voilà qu’un tsunami avait frappé la jetée de Santa Monica, et Buck s’était trouvé là. La vague avait tout englouti sur son passage. Buck, après avoir réussi à se hisser sur le toit d’un camion de pompier, avait aidé autant qu’il le pu le plus de gens possible à sortir de l’eau, n’hésitant pas à replonger dans les eaux pour secourir d’autres blessés. Lorsque l’eau avait commencé à se retirer, après ce qui avait semblé durer une éternité, le camion avait été secoué de tous les côtés, jusqu’à ce que le sol soit de nouveau visible une fois la vague retirée. La mer était redevenue calme, mais une partie de Los Angeles serait meurtri à jamais par cette catastrophe naturelle.

Le danger était désormais écarté, et même si Buck n’avait pas de blessures graves, d’autres avaient besoin d’aide, alors il descendit du camion avec les rescapés qu’il avait pu sauver, et l’adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines l’aida à rester debout. Il devait venir en aide à toutes ces personnes, mais il devait aussi retrouver Eddie.

  * « Est-ce que ça va aller ? » leur demanda-t-il. Ils acquiescèrent. « Il faut partir d’ici et essayer de trouver les secours. Ils vous emmèneront dans les hôpitaux qui n’ont pas été touché par la vague. »
  * « Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? » s’alarma une jeune femme qui devait avoisiner les vingt ans.
  * « Je suis pompier, et je ne peux pas partir sans aider ceux qui en ont besoin. » leur dit-il. « Si vous voulez rester avec moi, d’accord. J’aurais sans doute besoin d’aide. »
  * « Comment est-ce qu’on saura vers où aller ? » demanda un homme, dont le costume était déchiqueté par endroit.
  * « On doit trouver un téléphone. » dit Buck. « Ma sœur travaille pour le 9-1-1 et elle saura me dire vers où aller. Avant de se mettre en route, est-ce que vous êtes blessés quelque part ? »



Il examina rapidement les quelques personnes qui décidèrent de le suivre. Il n’était pas infirmier, ni médecin, mais il était marié à un ancien infirmier-militaire. Eddie lui avait appris toutes sortes de choses, que ce soit sur le terrain ou en dehors.

  * _« Au cas où tu doives secourir quelqu’un et que je ne suis pas là. »_



Et il avait eu raison d’insister. Buck avait aussi très souvent observé Hen et Chimney, les ambulanciers de son équipe. Une fois que la troupe de personnes – huit au total – étaient prêts, ils se mirent en route. En tête de marche, Buck ouvrit l’œil afin de secourir quiconque serait blessé ou coincé sous des débris. Ils marchèrent pendant plus deux heures, s’arrêtant de temps en temps, venant en aide à plusieurs personnes. Malheureusement, certaines étaient décédées. Malgré tout, ils continuèrent d’avancer jusqu’à ce qu’une zone moins touchée soit en vue.

  * « On fait une pause. » leur dit-il.



Mais si les rescapés se laissèrent tomber au sol, Buck, lui, continua d’avancer afin de trouver un téléphone ou d’autres survivants. Il ne s’éloigna pas du groupe, mais l’adrénaline courrait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Ce n’était pas dans son tempérament. Il s’arrêterait lorsqu’il aurait ramené ces gens vers les secours, et qu’il aurait retrouvé son mari. Il savait que la 118 était hors de portée du tsunami, mais les membres de son équipe, de _sa famille_ , devaient être sur le terrain depuis que la vague avait frappé. Prenant quelques secondes, Buck regarda l’alliance qu’il avait à son annulaire gauche. Un anneau en or avec inscrit à l’intérieur la date de sa rencontre avec Eddie. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit qu’un jour il se marierait avec quelqu’un avec qui il travaillait, il ne l’aurait jamais cru. Mais Eddie était l’exception. Tous les deux ouvertement bisexuels, ils leur avaient fallu un peu de temps pour s’apprivoiser. Buck n’avait pas vu d’un très bon œil l’arrivée du nouveau venu à la 118, mais après une intervention assez risquée, qui incluait une bombe, ils s’étaient tous les deux retrouvé dans un bar pour apprendre à se connaître. C’est là que Buck avait appris que son nouveau partenaire était en instance de divorce, et qu’il avait un fils de sept ans atteint de paralysie cérébrale. A son tour, Buck lui parla de ses débuts difficiles au 118 à cause de son attitude de playboy, puis de sa relation avec Abby. Il était prêt à passer à autre chose parce qu’au fond de lui, il savait qu’elle ne reviendrait pas. Ce qui n’était pas plus mal, puisque les choses entre Eddie et lui avaient évolué aussitôt. C’était devenus plus sérieux après le tremblement de terre. Et depuis, ils ne se sont plus quittés. Le divorce d’Eddie avait été prononcé, et l’ex-militaire était libre d’être avec Buck. Totalement libre. Ils avaient dû faire leur preuve auprès de Bobby pour pouvoir continuer à bosser ensemble, et le fait est qu’être un couple les rendait tout aussi efficace en intervention. Ils restaient professionnels dès qu’ils mettaient un pied à la 118ème. Les papiers nécessaires étaient signés, et leur relation n’avait fait que croître. Au bout de six mois, Buck avait emménagé chez Eddie, pour la plus grande joie de Christopher, qui adorait son Bucky.

  * _« Monsieur ? »_



Buck sortit de ses pensées lorsqu’un des rescapés lui tendit un téléphone.

  * « Tenez, il fonctionne. » lui dit-il.



Buck le remercia et s’en empara. Vingt pourcents de batterie. S’il s’y prenait correctement et rapidement, il pourrait appeler Maddie, puis Abuela pour s’assurer qu’elle et Christopher allaient bien, et enfin Eddie. Il composa le 9-1-1, espérant tomber sur la voix de sa sœur.

  * _« 9-1-1, quelle est votre urgence ? »_
  * « Maddie, c’est moi. »
  * _« Buck ? »_
  * « Maddie, écoute-moi. J’étais sur la jetée quand le tsunami a frappé. »
  * _« Oh mon Dieu tu… »_
  * « Maddie, je vais bien. Le téléphone que j’utilise a très peu de batterie et je dois appeler Abuela et Eddie. Dis-moi où se trouve l’hôpital fonctionnel le plus proche de ma position. J’ai plusieurs rescapés avec moi, et certains d’entre eux ont besoin d’un médecin. »
  * _« Donne-moi une seconde ! »_



Elle lui donna très vite les informations dont il avait besoin. Il la remercia et raccrocha avant de composer le numéro d’Isabel.

  * _« Allô ? »_
  * « Abuela, c’est Buck. »
  * _« Buck ? Je ne reconnais pas ce numéro. »_
  * « Abuela, j’ai besoin que tu m’écoutes et que tu ne paniques pas. Tu as vu les informations ? »
  * _« Oui, et Christopher s’inquiète. On a eu Eddie il y a quelques minutes, il va bien, mais on n’arrivait pas à te joindre. »_
  * « Ne lui dis rien, mais j’étais sur la jetée, et j’ai été emporté par le tsunami mais je vais bien, sinon je ne serai pas en train de te parler. » Il attendit quelques secondes après qu’Abuela ait commencé à sangloter, mais elle se reprit très vite. « Passe-moi Christopher, s’il te plaît. »



Ça ne prit que quelques secondes avant que la voix de Christopher ne se fasse entendre et engloutisse Buck dans un tourbillon de chaleur et de réconfort.

  * « Hey mon grand, est-ce que ça va ? »
  * _« Oui. Tu es où ? »_
  * « Ecoute mon grand, je risque d’être en retard. Je dois aider les gens à cause du tsunami, tu comprends ? »
  * _« Oui, mais tu vas bien ? »_
  * « Je vais très bien, mon grand. Je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes pour moi. Je vais aller rejoindre papa, et quand on aura fini d’aider tout le monde, on viendra te chercher, mais en attendant, tu vas rester avec Abuela, d’accord ? »
  * _« D’accord ! »_
  * « Tu m’as gardé du gâteau, j’espère ? »



Sa blague eut l’effet escomptée et le rire de Christopher se fit entendre. Il finit par raccrocher après qu’Abuela lui ait dit qu’elle garderait Christopher pour la nuit. Treize pourcents de batterie. Il envoya un message à Eddie, entrant son numéro rapidement sur le téléphone. _C’est Buck. Décroche._ Il s’assura que le message soit lu avant de passer l’appel. Et Eddie décrocha aussitôt.

  * _« Buck ? »_
  * « Eddie, ne panique surtout pas. »



…

S’il y a bien une chose à laquelle Eddie ne s’était pas attendu en se levant ce matin, c’était qu’un putain de tsunami frappe Los Angeles. C’était pourtant un jour très ordinaire. Il s’était réveillé entre les bras de son mari, et ils avaient fait l’amour juste avant que leur fils ne se réveille à son tour. Il était parti de la maison, espérant que la journée soit calme et passe très vite pour pouvoir rentrer et retrouver les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Mais Dame Nature en décida autrement, et il avait passé la journée à sauver les habitants de Los Angeles frappés par le tsunami. Quand la vague s’était retirée, son équipe et lui, ainsi que tous les pompiers de la ville, s’était mis au travail à même le sol. C’était le milieu de l’après-midi quand il se retrouva dans un hôpital avec Lena Bosko, un pompier d’une autre caserne, qui s’était cassé le poignet. Il venait juste d’aider un jeune garçon qui était victime d’une noyade sèche quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son uniforme.

  * « Alors c’est ça une noyade sèche. C’est la première fois que j’en vois une. Impressionnant ! » dit Lena.
  * « Vous êtes médecin ? » lui demanda un médecin.
  * « Non, mais j’étais infirmier à l’armée. » répondit Eddie.
  * « Comme vous pouvez le voir, on manque cruellement de personnel. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ? » lui demanda de nouveau le médecin.
  * « Bien sûr. Laissez-moi une seconde et montrez-moi où je dois me changer. » dit Eddie, qui ouvrit le texto qu’il venait de recevoir d’un numéro inconnu. _C’est Buck. Décroche._ Aussitôt le message lu, il eut un appel entrant. Il décrocha aussitôt, son cœur manqua un battement. « Buck ? »
  * _« Eddie, ne panique surtout pas. J’étais là quand le tsunami a frappé. Sur la jetée. »_



Le cœur d’Eddie manqua plus qu’un battement. Il s’écarta de Lena et du médecin, le visage déformé par la peur, ce que remarqua la jeune femme. Elle le suivit.

  * « Comment ça t’étais sur la jetée ? Tu… tu vas bien ? Je t’en prie dis-moi que ça va et que tu n’es pas blessé. »
  * _« Quelques égratignures, et je tiens debout grâce à l’adrénaline. Ecoute-moi, je suis avec un groupe de rescapés qui ont besoin de soins. J’ai pu atteindre une zone praticable par la route, je vais essayer de trouver un véhicule assez grand pour tout le monde, et je rejoins l’hôpital le plus proche de ma position que Maddie m’a trouvé. »_
  * « Lequel ? » Eddie ferma les yeux, soulagé quand il entendit le nom de l’hôpital, qui était celui où il se trouvait à l’instant. « Je m’y trouve déjà, je vais aider les médecins ils sont en sous-effectif. Sois prudent, d’accord ? »
  * _« Je te le promets. Merde, le téléphone que j’utilise n’a plus de batterie. Je fais au plus vite. Je t’aime ! »_
  * « Je t’aime aussi ! »



La ligne se coupa, et Eddie jura.

  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Lena, qui se tenait le poignet gauche.
  * « Oui, c’était mon mari. Il était sur la jetée quand le tsunami a… » Il déglutit, impossible de poursuivre. Il prit une profonde respiration. « Il va bien, il va venir ici avec des rescapés. Il faut que je m’occupe avant que je perde la tête, et toi, va faire soigner ce poignet. »



Il suivit l’autre médecin pour pouvoir donner un coup de main. Pendant plusieurs heures, qui semblaient durer une éternité pour Eddie, il aida aux triages des patients qui arrivaient et aidait les médecins à soigner ceux qui étaient moins gravement touché. Son équipe aussi était dehors, à donner un coup de main. Mais Eddie ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à Buck. Dès qu’il avait appris qu’un tsunami avait frappé la jetée de Santa Monica, Eddie s’était senti angoissé. Dans le camion qui les menait aux abords de la jetée, inondé par une immense vague, il avait appelé Abuela pour s’assurer que Christopher et elle allaient bien. Il avait ensuite appelé Buck, mais il était tombé immédiatement sur la boite vocale. L’angoisse n’avait cessé de croître. Buck répondait toujours, et son rendez-vous chez le médecin était passé depuis longtemps quand la catastrophe s’était produite. Il avait mis cette peur de côté quand son unité était arrivée sur la jetée engloutie. C’est là qu’il rencontra Bosko. Ils faisaient une équipe plutôt cool, mais ce n’était rien comparé à son duo avec Buck. Il formait une équipe depuis plus d’un an. Leur rencontre, leur mise en couple, leurs fiançailles, puis leur mariage… Tout ça n’avait fait que renforcer le lien qui s’était créé entre eux. Ça n’avait pourtant pas été facile, mais les choses s’étaient arrangés après cette intervention risquée.

_Flashback !_

  * _« Tu sais quoi, Diaz ? Je trouve qu’on fait une sacrée bonne équipe. »_



_Assis dans un bar, rien que tous les deux, à boire une bière après avoir retiré une grenade de la jambe d’un homme, les deux hommes apprenaient à faire connaissance maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus aucune animosité entre eux. Ou plutôt, maintenant que Buck avait cessé de voir en lui un adversaire._

  * _« Je trouve aussi ! » dit Eddie._
  * _« Parle-moi de toi ! » dit Buck._
  * _« J’ai un fils de sept ans, il souffre de paralysie cérébrale, mais il est assez indépendant. Du moins, depuis que je me suis éloigné de mes parents. » expliqua Eddie. « Ils ont tendance à le surprotéger et l’empêcher d’apprendre à se débrouiller. Je veux dire, il est handicapé, mais il est capable de faire certaines choses par lui-même. C’est ce que j’essaye de lui apprendre. J’ai été trop souvent absent, et avec sa mère, on se disputait tout le temps. Quand elle est partie, c’est pour mon fils que j’ai le plus souffert. Au fond de moi, je savais qu’avec Shannon on n’était pas fait l’un pour l’autre. »_
  * _« Et, qu’est-ce qui t’a fait venir à Los Angeles ? » demanda Buck._
  * _« Shannon habite ici, et je voulais que Christopher soit plus proche de sa mère. » répondit Eddie. « On a essayé de recoller les morceaux elle et moi, mais ça ne fonctionne plus. On est en plein divorce. »_
  * _« Vous allez vous disputer la garde de Christopher ? » craignit Buck._
  * _« Non, c’est moi qui aie la garde complète. » dit Eddie. « Mais je ne veux pas la couper de la vie de notre fils. On s’est mis d’accord pour qu’elle l’ait le week-end et la moitié des vacances. Et je peux faire appel à elle en cas de problème avec le boulot. »_
  * _« C’est bien, du moins pour ton fils. » dit Buck._
  * _« Ouais ! » Eddie finit le fond de sa bouteille. « Et toi alors ? »_



_Buck lui parla de ses débuts à la 118 et de son addiction au sexe, ce qui fit rire Eddie. Il lui parla d’Abby, de la façon dont leur histoire avait avancé et le départ de la jeune femme après le décès de sa mère._

  * _« Je sais qu’elle ne reviendra pas. Je vis dans son appart parce que c’est pratique, pour le moment et je peux économiser, mais il est temps que je tourne la page. » dit-il._
  * _« Tu cherches quoi, au juste ? » demanda Eddie. « Quelque chose de sérieux avec une fille plus jeune ? »_
  * _« Le genre n’a aucune importance. » répondit Buck. « Je suis bi, et j’avoue que je n’ai pas envie d’un truc sérieux pour le moment. Enfin, rien de trop sérieux. Je ne vais pas me remettre à coucher à droite à gauche. Juste… trouver quelqu’un avec qui m’amuser. Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois bi, hein ? »_
  * _« Nope ! » dit Eddie. « Je le suis aussi. »_
  * _« Je ne l’aurais jamais deviné. » dit Buck, surpris. Il esquissa un sourire. « Je peux t’avouer que t’es canon sans risquer que ça ne devienne bizarre entre nous ? »_
  * _« Tu peux, et je te répondrais la même chose. » lui retourna Eddie. « Tu veux sortir d’ici ? »_



_Buck acquiesça. Eddie posa un billet de vingt dollars sur la table, se leva et attrapa la main de Buck dans la sienne. Le jeune homme avait fait exprès de choisir un bar proche de chez lui, au cas où. Le trajet en voiture ne dura que cinq minutes. Il gara son pick-up à sa place habituelle, et précéda Eddie dans le bâtiment. Une fois dans l’appartement, il sortit deux bouteilles d’eaux du frigo et en donna une à Eddie. Cela leur fit du bien à tous les deux._

  * _« A quelle heure tu récupères ton fils ? » demanda Buck, coinçant Eddie contre la table._
  * _« Pas avant demain soir. » répondit Eddie. « Ma tante s’en occupe. »_



_Il se redressa, et glissa ses mains dans les poches arrière du jean de Buck, le rapprochant ainsi de lui._

  * _« C’est l’appart de ta copine ? » demanda Eddie._
  * _« Mon ex, et oui, c’est son appart. » dit Buck. Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent. La tension sexuelle ne cessait de grandir. « On ferait mieux d’aller dans la chambre avant que ma sœur ne… »_
  * _« Hum ! »_



_Eddie et Buck tournèrent la tête en même temps après ce raclement de gorge._

  * _« Maddie ? »_



_Fin du flashback !_

Eddie étouffa un rire à ce souvenir. S’il lui avait été un peu gêné, Buck, lui, avait été mortifié que sa sœur puisse le voir dans cette position. Les présentations faites, Maddie s’était contenté de leur demander de ne pas trop faire de bruit, et elle était retourné dans sa chambre. Eddie avait éclaté de rire avant d’embrasser Buck pour lui faire oublier que sa grande sœur l’avait surpris avec un garçon. Chaque fois qu’Eddie terminait avec un rescapé, il jetait un regard alentour pour voir si son mari était arrivé, mais toujours rien, alors il s’occupa du prochain survivant, ainsi de suite.

  * _« Dios mio* Evan, ça fait des heures. Qu’est-ce qui te prend tant de temps ? »_



_…_

Chaque véhicule assez grand pour accueillir les survivants était soit en manque d’essence, ou avec un pneu à plat. Une heure était passé – ou peut-être deux – depuis qu’il avait appelé Eddie, et Buck était fatigué. Sa jambe gauche le lançait, mais c’était supportable tant qu’il ne s’arrêtait pas. Quand enfin, il tomba sur un fourgon en état de marche, il alla ouvrir les portes arrière.

  * « Il va falloir vous serrer. » dit-il aux rescapés, en les aidant à monter à l’intérieur.



Il avait avec une lui une quinzaine de personnes, toutes stables mais avec quelques blessures qui devaient être soigné. Une plaie bénigne à la tête, une cheville ou un bras cassé etc… Il avait fabriqué des attelles avec ce qu’il avait pu trouver sur son chemin, se remémorant chaque consigne d’Eddie. _Eddie…_ Il n’était plus très loin de l’hôpital. Une fois les blessés dans le fourgon, Buck ferma les portes et grimpa derrière le volant. Il y avait une petite fenêtre qui le séparait de l’arrière, alors il la poussa et, après s’être assuré que tout allait bien, il mit le contact.

  * « C’est parti ! » dit-il.



Tout en conduisant, il se rappela le jour où Eddie lui avait proposé d’emménager avec lui.

_Flashback !_

  * _« Wow ! »_



_Le souffle court, le corps en sueur, Buck s’allongea sur le ventre après que son petit-ami se soit laissé retomber à côté de lui, dans le même état._

  * _« Bon sang Eddie, c’était génial. »_
  * _« Ouais, je suis plutôt fier de moi. » Eddie tourna la tête vers Buck. « J’adore te mettre dans un tel état d’excitation que t’en viens à me supplier une fois seul. »_
  * _« Tu fais exprès de jouer avec mes nerfs. » l’accusa Buck._



_Eddie ne répondit pas. Il bougea sur le côté et laissa sa main courir le long du dos de son amant._

  * _« Quand je pense qu’on fait l’amour dans le lit de ton ex. » s’amusa-t-il._
  * _« Faut que je déménage. » dit Buck. « J’ai commencé à chercher un appart, mais ce n’est pas facile d’en trouver un dans mes moyens. »_
  * _« Et si tu venais habiter avec moi ? » proposa Eddie. « J’ai une chambre d’amie, même si je préférerais que tu sois dans la mienne. »_
  * _« Attends, t’es sérieux ? » demanda Buck, qui se redressa pour s’asseoir. « On est ensemble que depuis trois mois. »_
  * _« Et alors ? » Eddie rallongea Buck, bloquant son corps avec le sien. « On passe notre temps ensemble, que ce soit au boulot ou en dehors. »_
  * _« Et Christopher, dans l’histoire, t’en fais quoi ? » demanda Buck._
  * _« Il t’adore, et il me demande constamment après toi quand on n’est pas ensemble. » dit Eddie. « Et pour être franc, Buck, j’en ai un peu marre de venir dans l’appart de ton ex. »_
  * _« Jaloux ? »_



_Buck s’en amusa, mais une partie de lui était ravie qu’Eddie le soit._

  * _« Oui ! » affirma l’ex-militaire. « Parce que si elle revient, il n’est pas question que je m’éloigne. Elle est partie, et tu n’as plus de nouvelles d’elle. Moi, je suis là, et je te veux entièrement. »_
  * _« Tu vas me dire que tu m’aimes, tant que t’y es ? » pouffa Buck._
  * _« Je suis sérieux, Evan. » répliqua Eddie, ce qui fit taire Buck. « J’ai craqué sur toi dès que je t’ai vu, même si t’étais un peu énervé contre moi parce que t’avais peur que je te prenne ta place. » Buck voulut répliquer mais Eddie posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l’en empêcher. « Oui Buck, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. J’ai arrêté de prendre notre relation pour de l’amusement après le tremblement de terre. Toi et moi, on est une équipe sur le terrain, et je veux que ce soit la même chose en dehors. Rien ne nous en empêche. »_



_Buck réussit à dégager la main d’Eddie afin de parler._

  * _« On pourrait nous séparer. Bobby pourrait nous séparer… »_
  * _« Buck, s’il doit nous séparer ce sera parce qu’on sera incapable de concilier notre vie privée et notre boulot, mais ça fait trois mois, et en trois mois, on n’a pas une seule fois fait la moindre erreur. Rien dans le règlement ne nous interdit de bosser et d’être ensemble. Tout ce qu’on a à faire, c’est remplir des papiers pour la RH afin qu’ils sachent que deux des pompiers de la caserne 118 ont une liaison, et que c’est du sérieux. Pour moi c’est du sérieux. Et pour toi, Evan ? »_



_Fin du flashback !_

Pour lui, ça avait été du sérieux dès les premières semaines, mais il n’avait rien dit. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Eddie, qui était en plein divorce. Un divorce qui avait été prononcé deux semaines avant la proposition. Il n’a fallu qu’une seconde à Buck pour prendre sa décision. Deux jours plus tard, Buck prenait ses affaires et quittait l’appartement d’Abby pour aller vivre chez Eddie. _Avec Eddie._ Christopher avait été très content de pouvoir voir son Bucky tous les jours, mais c’était la réaction de Shannon qui avait angoissé le jeune pompier. Ce qui était inutile.

  * _« T’es quelqu’un de bien, Buck. Quand je vois la façon dont il te regarde, je sais qu’on a fait le bon choix en divorçant. » lui avait dit Shannon._



Shannon avait toujours été la bienvenue, même si ce n’était que pour quelques minutes, et Buck et elle sont très vite devenus amis. Il ne l’avait pas jugé sur son passé avec Eddie, et sur la façon dont elle était partie. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs, et Buck en avait fait aussi. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Ils étaient devenus si proche que Shannon avait fait promettre à Buck d’être toujours présent, auprès d’Eddie et Christopher, si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose. Il le lui avait promis, et sa mort l’avait affecté d’une manière qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé. Pendant plus d’un mois, ils avaient formé tous les quatre une famille recomposée. Shannon avait même été présente lorsqu’Eddie avait fait sa demande à Buck.

  * _« T’as trouvé la bonne personne, Diaz ! » avait ri Shannon, en prenant son ex-mari dans ses bras. Venant ensuite Buck, elle lui avait dit sur le ton de la confidence : « N’oublie pas ta promesse. »_



Buck secoua la tête pour se reprendre. La nuit était tombée sur Los Angeles, et il se rendit compte que l’hôpital était enfin en vue.

  * « On est arrivé ! » annonça-t-il aux survivants.



Il se gara près des secours, coupa le moteur et descendit du fourgon pour aider les rescapés à descendre, qui furent pris aussitôt en charge par des pompiers et des soignants. Il fut remercié, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que le dernier rescapé fût éloigné par une secouriste. L’adrénaline commençait à déserter son organisme. D’ici quelques minutes, il s’écroulerait de fatigue. Il lui fallait trouver Eddie avant.

…

  * « Comment va ton poignet ? » demanda Eddie, lorsque Bosko le rejoignit à l’extérieur.
  * « Les médocs commencent à faire effet. » répondit-elle. « Ton mari n’est toujours pas là ? »
  * « Non, et ça commence à me rendre dingue. » dit-il en jetant des regards alentours.
  * « Ne le prends pas dans le mauvais sens mais, je n’aurais jamais cru que t’étais gay. » dit Lena.
  * « Je ne le suis qu’à moitié, et on me le dit souvent. » répondit-il en scannant les alentours. Aucune trace de Buck. « Bon sang ! »
  * « Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Trois semaines. » dit Eddie. « On devait se marier en février mais on a dû repousser le mariage à cause de son accident. Il s’est retrouvé coincé sous un camion après un attentat à la bombe. »
  * « C’était lui ? » hoqueta Lena.
  * « Ouais ! Il a mis des mois à s’en remettre, entre les opérations et la rééducation. » dit Eddie. « Il aurait dû reprendre le travail il y a deux semaines mais ce crétin a préféré me cacher que sa jambe lui faisait de nouveau mal, et il s’est mis à vomir du sang. Il est sous anticoagulant depuis. Je lui ai fait promettre d’attendre d’être rétablie entièrement avant de reprendre le boulot. »
  * « Il semble têtu. » dit Lena.
  * « Tu n’as pas idée à quel point ! »



Et ça rendait Eddie parfois fou de rage.

_Flashback !_

_Dire qu’il était en colère était un doux euphémisme._

  * _« Est-ce que t’as la moindre idée de ce que j’ai ressenti quand je t’ai vu vomir du sang avant de t’évanouir ? » Fermant la porte de la chambre d’hôpital, Eddie se tourna vers son mari, assis dans le lit et habillé d’une blouse horrible et qui devait le gratter. « Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de me cacher que ta jambe te faisait de nouveau souffrir ? »_
  * _« Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter. » se défendit Buck._
  * _« Tu ne voulais pas… » Eddie jura en espagnol avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il prit la main gauche de Buck et toucha l’alliance. « On est marié, Buck, et je ne cesserais jamais de m’inquiéter pour toi, tout comme tu n’arrêteras jamais de t’inquiéter pour moi. Tu ne dois rien me cacher,_ cariño* _. On aurait pu éviter ça si tu m’en avais parlé. »_
  * _« Je sais, je te demande pardon. » dit Buck. « Je ne veux pas que ça m’empêche de reprendre le travail. »_
  * _« Buck, personne ne te volera ta place. » assura Eddie, qui lâcha sa main pour prendre le visage de son mari en coupe. « Bobby, toute la 118, et moi non plus, je ne le permettrais pas. Tu vas te reposer, te remettre de toutes ces conneries et tu reviendras bosser quand tu seras remis à cent pour cent, sinon je peux t’assurer que je vais vraiment me mettre en colère. »_
  * _« D’accord, plus de cachotteries, et je vais me reposer. » dit Buck. « Ce que t’es sexy quand t’es énervé. »_
  * _« Tu n’as encore rien vu. »_



_Eddie l’embrassa…_

_Fin du flashback !_

  * « Ce mec attire les catastrophes comme un aimant. » marmonna Eddie.
  * _« Cooper ! »_



Il observa Bosko se précipiter vers un brancard où se trouvait un pompier à la peau brune, très mal en point et, le bras coupé.

  * _« Eddie ! »_



Cette voix, cette façon de prononcer son prénom, c’était comme si la foudre venait de s’abattre sur lui. Tournant la tête vers la droite, il le vit. _Buck._ Il était dans un sale état.

  * « Buck ! » dit-il dans un souffle.



Il fut à peine conscient de ses jambes en mouvement, jusqu’à ce que ses bras se soient accroché à Buck. Et inversement. Ils s’accrochaient l’un à l’autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

  * « T’en as mis du temps ! » claqua Eddie, sans le lâcher.
  * « Excuse-moi, mais je n’étais pas tout seul. » dit Buck. « J’ai aidé autant de gens que je pouvais, et je les ai amenés ici pour… »
  * « Je sais, je sais. » dit Eddie, qui s’écarta pour pouvoir prendre le visage de son mari entre ses mains. « T’es dans un état lamentable. »
  * « J’ai été frappé par un tsunami. » railla Buck.



Eddie rit mais très vite, sa gorge se noua et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il quémanda une nouvelle étreinte.

  * « Quand tu m’as dit que t’étais sur la jetée, j’ai cru qu’on m’arrachait le cœur. » dit-il, un sanglot dans la voix. « Pendant une seconde je t’ai imaginé coincé, ou mourant sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. »
  * « Je suis là. » le rassura Buck. « Je suis vivant, et je suis revenu vers toi. »
  * « Je t’aime ! » souffla Eddie.
  * « Je t’aime aussi ! » Eddie l’embrassa, et Buck se détendit, mais ses forces commençaient à faiblir. « Eddie, je crois que je vais… »



Ses jambes plièrent sous le poids de l’épuisement. Eddie le rattrapa à temps, et il passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui.

  * « Je t’emmène à l’intérieur. Je dois t’examiner. »



Eddie trouva une pièce vide et isolée. Il fit asseoir Buck sur une chaise, et lui enleva son t-shirt. A première vue, il n’y avait aucune trace de côtes cassées, ni d’hémorragie interne. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur la peau de son mari et commença à l’examiner.

  * « Tu n’as rien de cassé. » finit par dire Eddie. « Tu as mal quelque part ? »
  * « A ton avis, beau gosse ? » souleva Buck. « J’ai l’impression d’être passé sous un rouleau-compresseur. Une minute, c’est le cas. »
  * « Très drôle ! » Eddie l’aida à remettre son t-shirt, et nettoya les zébrures sur son visage avec du matériel qu’il avait emprunté en chemin. « Qu’est-ce qu’on va dire à Christopher ? »
  * « La vérité ! » dit Buck. « J’ai appelé Abuela avant toi pour parler à Chris… »
  * « T’as appelé ma grand-mère avant d’appeler ton mari ? » rétorqua Eddie.
  * « On sait très bien toi et moi qui est mon Diaz préféré, et je parle bien sûr de notre fils. » le taquina Buck pour détendre l’atmosphère. « J’ai dit à Christopher que je serai en retard à cause du tsunami, qu’il a vu à la télé soit-dit en passant, mais je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails. J’ai simplement dit que je devais aider les survivants qui ont été touché. »
  * « Il va… paniquer en te voyant dans cet état. » dit Eddie.
  * « Je ne vais pas mentir à notre fils. » dit Buck.
  * « Ça ne t’a pas gêné de me mentir au sujet de ta jambe. » claqua Eddie.
  * « Sérieux ? Tu vas remettre ça sur le tapis maintenant ? » arqua Buck.
  * « Excuse-moi ! » soupira Eddie. Il termina de nettoyer les blessures sur son visage, jeta les compresses à la poubelle et se leva. « On vient de se marier, et c’est déjà la seconde fois que tu frôles la mort. Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à une troisième récidive. »



Buck fit appel au peu de forces qu’il lui restait pour se lever et prendre, à son tour, le visage de son mari entre ses mains.

  * « Je vais bien, Eddie. Je m’en suis sorti, et quoi qu’il puisse m’arriver, je me battrais jusqu’au bout pour revenir vers Christopher et toi. »
  * « T’as plutôt intérêt ! »



Ils ne sauraient dire qui fit le premier pas. Ils échangèrent un baiser plein d’urgence, de peur. La peur d’être de nouveau confronté à une mort certaine et de perdre l’autre.

  * « Je suis épuisé ! » finit par dire Buck. « Et j’ai froid. »
  * « On va te trouver des vêtements… »
  * « Non je, je vais attendre dans le camion le temps que tu termines. » le coupa Buck. « Ils ont encore besoin de toi. »
  * « D’accord ! »



Tout en le supportant, un bras autour de sa taille et l’autre autour de ses épaules, Eddie conduisit son mari, épuisé et frigorifié, à l’extérieur jusqu’au camion de la 118ème. Ils croisèrent Bobby, Hen et Chimney.

  * « Buck ! » s’effara Hen.
  * « Il va bien. » les rassura Eddie. Il monta dans le camion avec Buck, et l’enveloppa dans sa veste. « Hey… » Il caressa sa joue. « Je reviens vite, d’accord ? »
  * « D’accord ! » marmonna Buck.



Il s’endormit dès que sa tête toucha la paroi du camion. Réticent à le laisser seul, Eddie descendit du véhicule et referma la porte.

  * « Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ? » demanda Bobby.
  * « Il était sur la jetée. » répondit Eddie. Ses collègues comprirent aussitôt, et leur visage devinrent pâle. « Il a aidé un groupe de rescapés à atteindre l’hôpital il y a une demi-heure environs. Je l’ai examiné, il n’a rien de cassés. Juste des hématomes mineurs. Il est surtout épuisé. »
  * « Très bien, reste avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu’il soit tout seul. » ordonna Bobby. « Et tu ne seras bon à rien si c’est pour t’inquiéter. »
  * « Merci, Chef ! » Eddie remonta dans le camion, et réveilla Buck pour s’asseoir entre lui et la paroi du camion. Le jeune pompier marmonna. « C’est moi. Je reste avec toi. »
  * « Hum… »



Eddie referma ses bras autour de lui avant de sortir son téléphone pour appeler sa grand-mère.

  * _« Eddie, mijo*, tu vas bien ? »_
  * « Oui Abuela, je vais bien. Et Buck aussi, il est avec moi. »
  * _« Gracias Dios*. »_
  * « Christopher est réveillé ? »
  * _« Non, il s’est endormit il y a une heure. Tu veux que… »_
  * « Non, laisse-le dormir. Je ne sais pas vers quelle heure je serai rentré, mais je vais appeler Carla pour qu’elle passe le prendre pour le ramener à la maison. »



Il raccrocha, envoya un message à Maddie pour lui dire que Buck était en sécurité avec lui, et appela Carla pour lui raconter ce qu’il s’était passé. Il l’entendit sangloter lorsqu’il lui apprit que Buck avait été frappé par le tsunami mais qu’il était avec lui, sain et sauf, puis, quand elle se calma, lui demanda si elle pouvait récupérer Christopher le lendemain matin chez Abuela. Ce qu’elle accepta. Il laissa échapper un long soupir, et il ne put empêcher les larmes qu’il avait retenu toute la journée de couler. La fatigue eut raison de lui, et Eddie s’endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Il était cinq heures du matin lorsque l’équipe de la 118 rentra à la caserne. Eddie aida Buck à monter dans sa voiture, et il récupéra ses affaires que Chimney était allé chercher pour lui. Il le remercia, et ne perdit pas un instant à démarrer. Une fois dans le confort de leur maison, avec un Buck un peu plus réveillé, Eddie les dirigea jusqu’à la salle de bain. Il fit couler l’eau de la douche.

  * « Je suis fatigué. » dit Buck, écrasant un bâillement dans sa main.
  * « Moi aussi, bébé, mais il faut qu’on change de vêtement, et qu’on prenne une douche. » Eddie se déshabilla, puis Buck. « Ensuite, on ira dormir. »



L’eau chaude leur fit un bien fou. Ils restèrent un long moment l’un contre l’autre, front contre front, sans bouger, ni parler.

  * « Je vais t’envelopper dans du papier à bulle et ne plus jamais te laisser sortir de la maison. » finit par dire Eddie.
  * « Embrasse-moi ! » chuchota Buck.



Eddie captura aussitôt sa bouche, et l’embrassa pleinement. Leur langue se mêlèrent, leurs mains se caressaient, cherchant le réconfort de la peau douce et familière de l’autre. Ils se lavèrent l’un l’autre, doucement, tendrement, puis, une fois rincé, propres de cette journée de folie, ils sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent avant de gagner leur chambre. Buck attrapa le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main avant de mettre un des pulls à capuche d’Eddie. Sans perdre de temps, il s’écroula dans le lit. Une fois habillé d’un jogging et d’un t-shirt, Eddie tira les couvertures et couvrit le corps de son mari, avant d’éteindre la lumière et de le rejoindre. Buck se blottit aussitôt contre lui, tremblant. Eddie le serra aussi fort qu’il le pu contre lui, l’embrassa sur le front et lui murmura des mots réconfortants jusqu’à ce que la respiration de Buck ralentisse et qu’il cesse de trembler. Il s’était endormi, et Eddie ne tarda pas non plus. Quand il émergea quelques heures plus tard, Buck était toujours contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Eddie l’embrassa sur le front avant de se dégager doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il passa par la salle de bain, quand il entendit des chuchotements provenant de la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat envahit ses sens, mais ce fut la vue de Christopher qui le rassura.

  * « Hey, mon garçon ! »
  * « Papa ! »



Eddie prit son fils dans ses bras, le gardant contre lui bien trop longtemps mais Christopher ne cherchait pas à y mettre fin.

  * « On fait un gâteau pour mon Bucky ! » dit Christopher. « Carla dit que ça lui fera plaisir. »
  * « Carla a raison, mon garçon. » dit Eddie. Il embrassa sur son fils sur le front avant de s’écarter pour étreindre Carla. « Merci d’être allée le chercher. »
  * « Comment va Buck ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Il est épuisé, et il dort encore. » dit Eddie, qui s’asseya à côté de son fils. « _Mijo*_ , il faut que je te parle de quelque chose au sujet de Bucky. »



Après le décès prématuré de Shannon, Eddie avait lancé une procédure d’adoption pour que Buck soit le second parent de Christopher. Il voulait que son fils puisse compter sur lui quand il n’était pas là. Il savait que Shannon aurait approuvé sa décision. Les papiers avaient été signé après le mariage, et Buck était devenu légalement le père adoptif de Christopher.

  * « Il n’y a pas de bonne façon de te le dire, mon garçon. Tu sais qu’il y a eu un tsunami à la plage, n’est-ce pas ? »
  * « Oui, Abuela l’a vu à la télé. » dit Christopher. « Bucky a appelé pour dire qu’il devait aider les gens. »
  * « Oui ! » acquiesça Eddie. « Il a aidé pleins de gens, mais il faut que tu saches qu’il était sur la plage, quand le tsunami a eu lieu, mais il va bien. Il est fatigué, et tu verras des blessures sur son visage, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies peur parce qu’il est rentré sain et sauf. D’accord, mon grand ? »
  * « D’accord ! » dit Christopher. « Je peux aller le voir ? »



Avant qu’Eddie n’ait pu répondre, un Buck à moitié endormi entra dans la cuisine.

  * « Ça sent le chocolat. » dit-il d’une voix rauque de sommeil.
  * « Tu tombes à pic. Ton fils voulait venir te voir. » dit Eddie, qui souleva Christopher dans ses bras pour rejoindre Buck. « Je viens juste de lui dire pour le… enfin tu vois. »
  * « Viens-là mon grand ! »



Buck se moqua des protestations de son corps et prit Christopher dans ses bras. Le petit garçon de huit ans et demi enroula ses bras autour de lui.

  * « Tu devrais t’asseoir. » Eddie n’attendit pas de réponse et fit asseoir son mari sur une chaise. « Je vais te faire du café. »
  * « La cafetière est toute chaude. » dit Carla, qui sortit deux tasses du placard.



Christopher, une fois installée plus confortablement sur les genoux de Buck, leva une main et effleura les zébrures sur le visage de Buck.

  * « Ça te fait mal ? » demanda le jeune garçon.
  * « Non ! » répondit Buck. « Ton papa s’en est occupé, et elles vont vite disparaitre, tu verras. »



Eddie posa une tasse de café toute chaude devant Buck, alors que Christopher enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son deuxième papa. Eddie tira une chaise pour s’asseoir à côté d’eux, et posa une main sur la nuque de son mari.

  * « Bien dormi ? »
  * « Ouais, même si j’ai mal partout. » dit Buck.
  * « Je te jure que je ne te laisserais plus jamais sortir de la maison. » le prévint Eddie.



Christopher gloussa, quand le bruit d’un estomac qui gargouille se fit entendre, ce qui fit rire le garçon.

  * « Je crois que Bucky a faim. » dit-il.
  * « Et il n’est pas le seul. » avoua Eddie.
  * « Ce qui tombe bien, puisque ton Abuela m’a passé de quoi vous nourrir. » dit Carla. « Donnez-moi dix minutes et je vous prépare ça. »



Elle préchauffa le four et sortit d’un sac un plat en verre recouvert de papier aluminium. Quand elle ôta l’alu, le couple saliva. Des enchiladas au poulet.

  * « Elle les a préparés ce matin. Je n’ai plus qu’à vous les faire réchauffer. » dit Carla.
  * « J’ai tellement faim que je pourrais les manger froide. » dit Buck.
  * « Pareil ! » dit Eddie.
  * « Patience, messieurs ! »



Après dix minutes d’attentes les plus longues de leur vie, Eddie, Buck et Christopher mangèrent avec un appétit évident.

  * « Il va falloir qu’elle m’apprenne la recette. » dit Buck, qui avala une nouvelle bouchée. « C’est super bon. »
  * « Je l’ai aidé à les faire. » dit Christopher.
  * « T’as fait du bon boulot, mon garçon. » lui dit Eddie, en souriant.



Carla resta avec eux toute la journée pour occuper Christopher afin que les deux pompiers se reposent. Ils refirent surface en début de soirée, juste avant le dîner.

  * « Je passerais prendre Christopher pour l’emmener à l’école, demain matin. » leur dit-elle avant de s’en aller. « Quant à toi mon p’tit Buck, si tu t’attires encore des ennuis c’est moi qui vais m’en mêler. »
  * « Je ferais de mon mieux. »



Après le dîner, ils se calèrent tous les trois sur le canapé, Christopher entre ses deux papas et ils regardèrent _La Princesse et la Grenouille_. Christopher s’endormit au milieu du film, et Eddie alla le mettre au lit avant de revenir dans le salon. Au lieu de reprendre sa place sur le canapé, il éteignit la télé avant de s’asseoir à califourchon sur son mari.

  * « Tu te sens comment ? »
  * « Eddie, pour la millième fois, je vais bien. » dit Buck. « Arrête de… »
  * « Que j’arrête de m’inquiéter ? » finit Eddie à sa place. « Tu arrêterais de t’inquiéter, si c’était moi qui avais été frappé par le tsunami ? »
  * « Probablement pas, non ! » lui accorda Buck, un sourire en coin. « Mais, chéri, je vais bien. Je t’ai promis de ne plus rien te cacher, et je ne te mens pas. J’ai mal un peu partout mais ça va. Je vais me reposer, et dans quelques semaines je reviendrais bosser. Mon remplaçant n’aura qu’à bien se tenir parce que je ne vais pas lui laisser la place indéfiniment. Je sais que ça te manque de ne plus bosser avec moi. »
  * « C’est de te voir en uniforme qui me manque. » avoua Eddie. « T’es tellement sexy. »
  * « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »



Eddie prit son visage en coupe et l’embrassa pleinement, longuement. La fatigue que Buck ressentait s’envola et fit place à un désir foudroyant.

  * « La chambre. Tout de suite ! » dit-il.



Plus que d’accord, Eddie se leva et tira son mari par la main. Les lumières éteintes sur leur passage, ils firent un détour par la chambre de Christopher pour s’assurer qu’il dormait toujours. Il dormait à poings fermés. Une fois dans leur chambre, Eddie ferma la porte, poussa le verrou, et se déshabilla avec la même impatience qui habitait Buck. Il attendit que son mari soit nu à son tour pour le pousser sur le lit, puis, s’allongea sur lui.

  * « Va falloir être muet comme une tombe, Monsieur Buckley. » susurra Eddie contre sa bouche.
  * « C’est… Buckley-… Diaz ! » répliqua Buck.
  * « Toutes mes excuses, beau gosse ! » sourit Eddie. « Si je te fais mal… »
  * « Arrête de parler et prends-moi, ou je m’occupe de moi tout seul. » le prévint Buck.



Eddie attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, avant de laisser échapper un sifflement quand la main de Buck se referma sur son pénis. Buck lui prit le préservatif de sa main libre, laissant à Eddie la liberté de mouvement dont il avait besoin. Il étala du lubrifiant sur le bout de son majeur et l’inséra délicatement dans l’anus de son conjoint. Il inséra un deuxième doigt, augmenta la pression jusqu’à trouver le point sensible de Buck, juste au niveau de sa prostate. Il se servit de sa main libre pour obstruer la bouche de son mari, qui devenait un peu trop bruyant.

  * « Tu crois que t’es prêt ? » demanda Eddie, en écartant ses deux doigts.



Il obtenu une réponse étouffée mais positive. Il retira sa main, puis ses doigts, et Buck se redressa pour déchirer l’emballage du préservatif avec les dents, sans quitter son mari des yeux. Il enroula la protection le long de son sexe avant de se rallonger, d’écarter et de soulever un peu plus les jambes et les hanches. Eddie étala du lubrifiant sur son pénis protégé avant de pénétrer son mari d’une lente poussée pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le manque des derniers jours se fit sentir très vite. Eddie accéléra ses vas et viens, et dû avaler les gémissements de son conjoint en l’embrassant.

  * « Caresse-toi ! » ordonna-t-il à Buck entre deux baisers.



Buck prit son sexe dans sa main, et se caressa au rythme des pénétrations d’Eddie. Il accéléra et ralentit en même temps que lui jusqu’à ce que l’orgasme ne les frappe. La semence de Buck jaillit sur son ventre. Il lâcha son sexe, et noua ses mains derrière le dos de son mari pour le garder près de lui.

  * « Salut ! » souffla Buck, souriant et satisfait.
  * « Salut ! » Eddie l’embrassa. « Douche ? »
  * « Oh oui ! » acquiesça Buck.



…

Le lendemain matin, Eddie grommela tout en éteignant le réveil. Encore vingt minutes avant de réveiller Christopher, aussi en profita-t-il pour enrouler ses bras autour de son mari, qui lui tournait le dos, mais qui s’éveilla et sourit quand il sentit le corps d’Eddie se presser derrière lui.

  * « Il est trop tôt pour moi. » marmonna Buck.
  * « Tu auras toute la journée pour dormir. » lui dit Eddie, qui l’embrassa dans le cou. « Prends le petit-déjeuner avec nous. Notre fils va vouloir des pancakes, et on connait tout de mes talents culinaires désastreux. Tu ne voudrais pas que je nous empoisonne par mégarde ? »
  * « Je vais surtout t’interdire l’accès à la cuisine. » répliqua Buck, qui se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. « Bonjour, beau gosse ! »
  * « Bonjour. » sourit Eddie. « Je t’aurais réveillé d’une toute autre manière si on était que nous. »
  * « T’auras plein d’autres occasions pour ça. » dit Buck, qui l’embrassa au coin de la bouche. « Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas te contenter de céréales ce matin, laisse-moi me lever ! »



Après un passage par la salle de bain, Buck alla dans la cuisine pendant qu’Eddie réveilla Christopher avant de se préparer pour la journée. Il n’était pas attendu à la caserne avant le milieu de la matinée, mais autant être prêt. Il mit sa montre, attendant sur le seuil de la chambre de son fils qui terminait de mettre ses chaussures.

  * « Je suis prêt ! » dit-il.
  * « Parfait, mon garçon. » dit Eddie, qui alla le prendre dans ses bras. « T’as faim ? J’ai réveillé papa Buck pour qu’il prépare des pancakes. »
  * « Ouais ! » s’exclama Christopher en levant les bras.



Trois assiettes de pancakes aux pépites de chocolat les attendaient sur la table de la cuisine. Buck avait appris à cuisiner à force de côtoyer Bobby, et depuis qu’il vivait avec Eddie, il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à préparer les repas pour ses deux hommes. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Eddie et Christopher.

  * « Bucky, tu vas faire quoi aujourd’hui ? » demanda Christopher.
  * « Ton père m’a interdit de sortir de la maison jusqu’à nouvel ordre. » répondit Buck, faisant glousser son fils. « Alors je vais me reposer et regarder la télé. »
  * « Tu sais ce qui va t’arriver si jamais j’apprends que t’es sorti. » lui rappela Eddie.
  * « Oui Chef ! » dit Buck, en faisant un bref salut de l’armée.



Eddie leva les yeux au ciel. Carla arriva pour emmener Christopher à l’école, et le couple se retrouva seul.

  * « A quelle heure est-ce que tu dois être à la caserne ? » demanda Buck, alors qu’il nettoyait la cuisine.
  * « A dix heures et demi. J’ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. » dit Eddie, qui l’aida à terminer. « Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que t’as en tête ? »



Buck ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dès que tout fut rangé dans la cuisine, il prit la main d’Eddie et l’entraina dans le salon. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé avant de s’asseoir sur lui et de l’embrasser.

  * « Hum, si je ne devais pas aller travailler… » marmonna Eddie.
  * « Je sais. » dit Buck. « Je suis désolé, Eddie… »
  * « Hey… » Il porta une main pour caresser la joue du jeune homme. « Tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui est arrivé. Personne ne le pouvait. Le plus important, c’est que tu sois en vie. Oui, j’ai eu la peur de ma vie quand tu m’as appelé, mais je me suis senti mieux dès que je t’ai vu et serré dans mes bras. Cesse de t’en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler, et embrasse-moi. »



Alors Buck l’embrassa. Il savait que ce tsunami était imprévisible. Buck s’était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et même s’il avait sauvé des vies ce jour-là, il s’en voulait d’avoir failli mourir et laisser ainsi son mari et son fils. _Plus jamais…_ Son métier n’était pas sans danger, il pouvait être tué pendant une intervention, mais il se battrait toujours pour revenir vers sa famille. Vers Christopher. _Vers Eddie._

 _9h50…_ Sur le pas de la porte, Eddie attrapa Buck par le col de son t-shirt, et le tira à lui pour lui voler un baiser.

  * « Reste à la maison, s’il te plaît ! » lui dit Eddie, presque suppliant.
  * « Et toi sois prudent. » dit Buck. « Je te promets de ne pas bouger de là, mais toi, tu dois me promettre de faire attention. Préviens mon remplaçant que s’il n’assure pas tes arrières, je lui fais la peau. »
  * « Pourquoi faut-il que tu me parles comme ça alors que je dois partir ? » grogna Eddie.



Il l’embrassa fougueusement, jusqu’à en perdre le souffle.

  * « Va t’en, ou tu vas être en retard. » lui dit Buck.



_Un mois plus tard !_

_Caserne 118 !_

C’était le grand retour de Buck. Il avait eu le feu vert du médecin pour reprendre le travail, et même s’il était toujours sous anticoagulant, il avait promis à Bobby qu’il était capable de bosser. Dans les vestiaires, alors qu’il boutonnait la chemise de son uniforme sous le regard protecteur d’Eddie, Buck ressentait autant d’impatience de retrouver sa famille de la 118 que d’appréhension. Il était resté sur la touche depuis trop longtemps. Ces dernières semaines, Eddie avait bossé avec Lena Bosko, pompier de la 136, le temps que leur caserne soit remise en état après le passage du tsunami. Elle était douée, et elle avait assuré les arrières d’Eddie tout le temps, mais il était content de pouvoir retrouver sa place et d’être celui qui surveillerait les arrières de son mari. Serrant et desserrant les poings, Buck prit une profonde inspiration. Il était prêt ! Eddie s’avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

  * « Il était temps que tu reviennes. » dit-il.
  * « Ouais, tu vas pouvoir m’avoir à l’œil tout le temp, maintenant. » plaisanta Buck.



Eddie ne le contredit pas. Ils échangèrent un baiser avant de sortir des vestiaires, où Buck fut accueilli par une large étreinte de Chimney et Hen.

  * « Bienvenue chez toi, Buck ! » lui dit Bobby, en lui serrant la main.



Oui, la caserne 118 était sa maison, autant que celle où il vivait avec Eddie.

  * « C’est bon d’être de retour. » dit Buck.
  * « T’es prêt à reprendre ? » demanda Bobby, alors que l’alarme retentit.
  * « Plus que prêt, Capitaine ! » répondit Buck, en souriant.
  * « Alors en piste, Buckley ! »



En grimpant dans le camion, il attrapa sa veste, avec son nouveau nom inscrit derrière. _Buckley-Diaz._ Sa veste, son insigne et ceux d’Eddie avaient été remplacé avec leur nom combiné. Si au travail, ils restaient Buckley et Diaz pour pouvoir les différencier, Buck se sentait enfin à sa place. Assis à l’arrière, il tendit la main à Eddie, qui s’en empara et ne la lâcha qu’une fois sur les lieux de l’accident !

Fin !

Lexique espagnol :

\- Abuela : Grand-mère

\- Bisabuela : Arrière-grand-mère

\- Dios mio : Mon Dieu

\- Cariño : Chéri

\- Mijo : Fils

\- Gracias Dios : Grâce à Dieu

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'attends pas spécialement de commentaires, même si ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
